International Bank of Business and Credit
Structure The IBBC, also known as the International Bank of Business and Credit, is one of the most protected building in the entire Caribbean. It has 2 Royal Navy Guard Outside the fortified structure at all times. When the guard switch posts, there are 6 other guards at the ready with their bayonets. When entering the bank, you will go up a hallway, in this hallway is the bunker for all of the guards, then you will emerge into the main lobby, where the main staircase is. There you will see 3 guard on duty, with, 9 guards watching when they switch posts. After going up the stairs you enter the bank itself. You will see a glass rooftop with solid, restored brick walls. Due to the fact that the walls are refurnished once every year, for the protection of the money and valuables. As you go up the staircase you will see hundreds of soldiers marching in the halls, a hallway leading away, a patio, and a staircase with an archway at the end. The patio is as farthest West as possible. It hold about 60 soldiers both Navy and EITC. THese soldiers make sure no ships come more than 300 yards to the fort, or they are authorized to sink the ships if they do not come through the cargo unload docks, which are located under the barracks. There, the soldiers unload the cargo, and move it into either the upper floors, or in the towers. The staircase leads upstairs, to the upper hallways, protected by the stronger men, because more valuable things are kept there. For instance, the top tower is the safest place, due to it's height, nobody can escape without being seen by the snipers, at the Tower of the Eagle, the second tallest tower in the bank. The hallway leading away simply leads into the area behind the unloading dock, where soldiers await the cargo they are assigned to move from the harbor, to either safety areas. All waters and lands in a 500 yard radius of the building are restricted areas, so the bank's contents can be kept as safe as possible. The uppermost Northern part of the fort, is a field. This field serves for events held by the Navy and EITC. Founders Chairman Jeremiah Stormwash - Chairman of IBBC Executive Matthew O'malley - Vice President of IBBC Executive Johnny Sea Slasher - Appointed Representative of IBBC Executive Matthew Omalley - Export and Inport Command Officer Mr. Edgar Wildra'''t - Chief Royal Navy Commander '''Mr. Thomas Brawlstack - Chief EITC Commander Mr. Kazuku Lupin - Chief Security Officer Investors If you would like to become an investor of the IBBC, please put you name with a link in the below bullet points, then the board will vote whether you can become an investor, and they will decide the amount you own. If you name is underlined that means you passed the vote, but your amount of owning has not been developed yet, if your name has been scratched, it indicated that you have failed the vote and are not being let in. *(Wanna Be Investor) If you are voted in by the board, or you are made an investor by Jeremiah Stormwash, your name will be displayed here. Do not edit this without permission of Jeremiah Stormwash. *Chairman Jeremiah Stormwash (Owns 49%) *Executive Matthew O'malley (Owns 5%) *Executive Johnny Sea Slasher (Owns 5%) *Executive Matthew O'malley (Owns 5%) *Mr. Edgar WIldrat (Owns 2%) *Mr. Thomas Brawlstack (Owns 2%) *Mr. Kazuku Lupin (Owns 2%) Clients If you are looking to become a client of the IBBC, please put your name in the below bullet points, and check your talk page daily for a confirmation. *(Client) If you are making a transaction, please always sign it with your signature, and put it in the correct indentions. *Deposits **100000 Gold Pieces by The Monte Carlo, El Camino or the El Dorado 09:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ** *Withdraws **(Transaction) *Other Transactions **(Transaction) If you transaction is underlined, it has not been able to be processed, if it has been crossed out or erased, it has been processed, and means to check your talk page for a confirmation message, if it has been put into italics it means that it is still in the progress of being processed. If your transaction was deleted, and you did not get a confirmation message, pleas contact Chairman Jeremiah Stormwash. Release Notes *IBBC Opens to all clients, customers, traders, and investors. *Jeremiah Stormwash becomes chairman of IBBC. *Matthew O'malley becomes VP of IBBC *2 other executive jobs are filled. *3 other jobs are filled. *7 investors are added. Founders Only The following is a section for only the 7 founders. They vote, and talk here. When somebody wants to be an investor, they vote here. Another reminder that this is for the 7 founders ONLY, violations of this will be prosecuted by freezing the account of the convict, and a fine of 10000 Gold Pieces. No Vote Currently Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations